Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 037
き す | romaji = Ugokidasu Unmei | japanese translated = The Destiny that Starts Moving | episode number = 37 | japanese air date = December 28, 2014 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "The Destiny that Starts Moving" is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 28, 2014. Featured Duel: Yugo vs. Yuto Turn 1: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons . Yugo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Three-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Baygo Max" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 in Attack Position. He activates its effect; once per turn, he can banish 1 "Speed Roid" monster from his Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Baygo Max" (Yuto 4000 → 3500). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuto Yuto Normal Summons . Since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Since "Rugged Glove" was used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "Break Sword", it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn ("Break Sword" 2000 → 3000). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" (Yugo 4000 → 3200). Yuto Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugo Yugo activates "Speed Rebirth", which allows him to Special Summon a "Speed Roid" monster from his Graveyard, but he cannot Normal Summon/Set this turn. He Special Summons "Hyperspeedroid Dahma". "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" attacks "Break Sword", but Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Sword", which increases the ATK of a "The Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800. Yugo activates his face-down "Speed Turn", as he controls a "Speed Roid" monster. He can change an Attack Position monster to Defense Position and it loses 500 DEF. "Break Sword" switches to Defense Position ("Break Sword" 1000 → 500). The attack continues, but Yuto activates the other effect of "Phantom Sword", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard to prevent the destruction of "Break Sword". "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" inflicts piercing battle damage via its effect (Yuto 3500 → 1800). Yugo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yuto Yuto switches "Break Sword" to Attack Position. He Normal Summons and activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position and increase the ATK of a "The Phantom Knights" monster he controls by 800 until the end of the turn. He selects "Break Sword" for this effect ("Break Sword" 2000 → 2800). "Break Sword" attacks and destroys "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" (Yugo 3200 → 2600). Yuto Sets a card. Turn 5: Yugo Yugo draws "Hidden Shot". He Normal Summons . As it was Normal Summoned, Yugo activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speed Roid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Three-Eyed Dice". Yugo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Three-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 in Attack Position. "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Break Sword" (Yuto 1800 → 1300). The effect of "Break Sword" activates, as it left the field; Yuto can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to it as Overlay Units and their Levels become 4. Both "Rugged Glove" and "Silent Boots" are Special Summoned. Yugo activates "Hidden Shot" from his hand, which lets him banish a "Speed Roid" monster from his Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls. Yugo banishes "Double Yoyo" and destroys "Dusty Robe". Turn 6: Yuto Yuto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Yugo controls and add that amount to its own ATK until the end of this turn. Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", as a monster effect that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field was activated; he can negate that monster's effect and destroy that monster. Yuto activates his face-down "Phantom Wing", which allows him to negate the destruction of a monster he controls and increase its ATK by 500 ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3000). Turn 7: Yugo Yugo draws and subsequently Normal Summons . He activates its effect, which allows him to change it to Defense Position, and then have a monster on the field lose 300 ATK. Yugo targets "Clear Wing", but its effect activates, as it was targeted by a monster effect. Yugo negates the effect of "Shave Boomerang" and destroys it, then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn ("Clear Wing" 2500 → 4500). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion" (Yuto 1300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " shown instead of "Speed Roid Double Yoyo".]] * Before Yugo draws "Hidden Shot", the card can be seen in his hand already. He could not have had a second copy, as he proceeds to play the card and it is "Speed Roid Double Yoyo". * When Yuto summons "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" using "The Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove" as an Xyz Material its ATK did not raise by 1000. Notes Preview